


PAK! (you're the WAN that I want)

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crack, ECQ Diaries, Film Producer Jongin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Shopping, Husbands Kaisoo, M/M, Mpreg, Pregosoo, Riding Kyungsoo and i oop hahaha, Smut, singer kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Sabi nga ni mareng Olivia Newton-John, You're the one that I want (with matching) ooh, ooh, ooh, honey. At kahit mukhang pakwan na ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo, love na love at want na want pa rin ni Jongin ang Mr. Cute but super sungit husbando niyang si Superstar Singer Kyungsoo.O just sum Quarantine landian featuring Jongin Kim na naligaw sa loob ng supermarket at hindi alam ang gagawin dahil siya ang nakatoka sa grocery shopping and chaos ensues.#HappyLifeHappyWife
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58
Collections: Quaranflingz





	PAK! (you're the WAN that I want)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts), [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts).



> as you can see, ang chakita ng title ng fic ko hahahaha. pero naiisip ko lang ang kanta sa Grease habang nagsusulat at!! ang sinasabing nakalunok ng pakwan ang hitsura ng tiyan kapag buntis, hence the title of this fic HAHAHAHA.
> 
> and souprice!!! this au ay mula kay miss milla, at napagdesisyunang gumawa kami ng variety of fics together with momma tine ng mga husbando na nakatoka sa paggo-grocery habang nasa bahay lang ang mga butihing kabiyak. hahahaha. 
> 
> Super enjoy ko while writing this, napasarap at naging one shot na nakakaloka nyahahaha. Sana magustuhan niyo itong quaranthingz during our ECQ. Alagaan ang mga sarili palagi! lab lab lab!!!! <3
> 
> Warning, Rated R para sa smut sa huli chereng

Ilang buwan na ang nakalipas nang mapailalim ang buong Luzon at iba pang lugar sa bansa under enhanced community quarantine. Mas mahirap ang kalagayan para sa mga healthcare worker at iba pang mga fronliner na tinitiyak ang kaligtasan ng lahat.

Pero extra challenging iyon sa mga kagaya ni Kyungsoo na buntis ngayong naka-lockdown sa mga lugar, mahirap magpunta ng ospital dahil usually ay walang clinic ang doctor niya. Mabuti na lang at nauso na ang makabagong teknolohiya at nagzo-zoom meeting at google meetings na lang sila ng kanyang OB-Gyne para masigurong safe at okay pa rin ang baby ni Kyungsoo.

Naitatawid nila ang monthly check-ups at nareresetahan naman ng gamot ng kanyang doctor sakaling kailanganin niya.

  
  


Bukod pa roon ay medyo buryo na rin siya sa buhay, noong una ay okay pa dahil mas gusto niyang nasa bahay lang at kasama ang asawa at magulang sa bahay nila. Kaso kadalasan ay mahirap na rin palang manood ng breathing exercises lang at mag-yoga sa buong araw.

Ayaw na rin niyang mag-stay sa social media dahil masiyadong _toxic_ at maya’t-maya kung hanapin siya ng mga fans niyang naghahanap na ng content nila. Dahil nga sa buntis si Kyungsoo, hindi na siya masiyadong makapag-participate sa _Sundays with Sessionistas_ via Zoom na ipinalalabas sa telebisyon tuwing Linggo.

Namamaga kasi madalas ang mukha niya at palaging inaatake ng morning sickness kaya mahirap sa kanya na makakanta sa ngayon, bukod pa roon ay napaka-iritable niyang tao. Pinaglalaruan siya nitong _pakwan_ nila. Well, ayon ang tawag ng asawa niya sa sanggol na nasa sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo. Out of fondness lang naman daw pero ayaw ni Kyungsoo na gano’n ang tinatawag ng mokong niyang husbando sa anak nila.

  
  


Minsan ay sinasabi pa nitong _“love, bakit hindi natin pangalanang Melon ang baby natin? Sabagay, mukha namang melon at pakwan ‘yang tiyan mo”,_ at ang ending ay nasuntok lang niya ang asawa at tatlong araw na pinatulog sa may sala.

  
  


Isang araw ay tinawagan siya ng matalik na kaibigang si Junmyeon, nakipag-tie up ito kay Baekhyun sa pangangalap ng donasyon para makapagpagawa ng sanitation at sleeping tents para sa mga healthcare workers. Pati na rin sa pakiki-collaborate sa mga local designers para makapag-donate ng PPEs.

“So, bakit mo ako tinawagan? Kailangan niyo na ba ng cooking skills ko?” Himas-himas ni Kyungsoo ang tiyan habang nagluluto ng sinigang para sa hapunan ngayong gabi.

“Kahapon pa gustong magpa-arrange ng meeting ni Baekhyun pero alam mo naman ‘yon, busy sa pagkakawang-gawa at pakikipag-coordinate sa mga ospital. Ang sabi niya, if hindi naman daw busy o hindi ka pa nahihirapan baka naman puwede ka raw gumawa ng food packs at magluto ng ido-donate na pagkain para sa medical workers. Willing kami mag-share ng pera.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo habang tinitikman ang sabaw, bumaling siya sa sala at tinawag ang kanyang mama para bantayan ang niluluto.

“H’wag ka nang mag-alala sa gastos, Jun. Gusto ko rin actually mag-organize buti na lang tinawagan niyo ako. Mamamatay na yata ako sa lungkot na nandito lang sa bahay ngayon. At least may pagkakaabalahan ako.”

Nagsimula na silang mag-discuss ng kaibigan habang nagsusulat si Kyungsoo sa maliit niyang memo pad. Sa huli ay napagdesisyunan nilang magluto na lang si Kyungsoo ng Carbonara with Toast. Target nilang makapagbigay ng 100 to 200 food packs na ipamamahagi sa medical workers, security guards, grocery workers hanggang sa mga homeless people sa kalsada.

“‘Yan. Set na natin ‘yan by Friday this week. Pupunta na lang kami diyan sa inyo para naman makatulong kami ni Baek and the whole Sessionistas. Pinatatanong din pala ng Manager natin if kaya mo na makapag-perform next week. In demand ka na sa fans mo. Ilang linggo ka nang hinahanap since ma-launch yung Online shows ng networks.”

Kung hindi naitatanong ng tao si Kyungsoo, kasama na sina Baekhyun, Jongdae at Junmyeon ay ilan lang sa pioneer singers ng _Sessionistas_ . Nagwe-weekly jamming sila sa live stages ng isang sikat na Sunday noontime show at noong hindi pa kumakalat ang virus sa bansa ay may _Tahanan Sessions_ sila. Intimate gig slash show iyon ng mga kantang pinasikat nila na ina-upload on a monthly basis sa collaborative youtube account nilang magkakaibigan.

Pero dala ng lockdown, kailangan din nilang mag-Stay Home at ingatan ang sarili lalo na’t isang sorpresa para sa lahat ang pagdadalang-tao ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


“I think kaya ko naman na. Alam mo naman Jun, ang sabi ni Doc sa akin e critical daw talaga kapag first trimester pero nakakapag-adjust na ako. Hopefully by this weekend kaya ko nang makasali sa Zoom sessions.”

Base sa boses ng kaibigan sa kabilang linya ay nakangiti ito at masaya, “Ayon! So bale isa na lang ang problema natin?”

Lumalim ang gatla sa noo ni Kyungsoo, “Ano ‘yon, Jun?”

“Sinong mag-grocery ng ingredients para sa lulutuin mo for the food packs?!”

_Patay na._

  
  


Nanuyo ang lalamunan ni Kyungsoo at ngumiwi.

  
  
  


_Malaking problema nga ‘to._

  
  
  
  


~

  
  


“Tandaan mo, ‘yung spaghetti noodles ‘yung kukunin mo. Huwag ‘yung linguine, okay? Sinulat ko na rin kung ilang packs ng 1 kilo na noodles ang kailangan. ‘Yung mushrooms, champignons ang bilhin mo okay? ‘Yung pinakamalaki tapos all purpose cream, cornstarch, whole milk. Pati ‘yung tatak ng butter at olive oil na kailangan ko nakalista na. Pati ang bacons na kailangan. _Love!_ Nakikinig ka ba sa akin?!”

Naaburido na si Kyungsoo. Kung puwedeng siya na lang ang mamili pero una, baka dagsain siya ng tao at pangalawa vulnerable siya dahil buntis siya kaya kahit anong kulit niya sa mga magulang ay hindi siya pinayagan ng mga itong lumabas at bumili ng kakailanganing ingredients.

Senior citizens na pareho ang magulang nila ng asawa kaya that leaves them with no choice kundi si husbando niya ang palabasin ng bahay.

E kaso nga lang, itong husbando niyang magaling ay ang definition na _taga_ lang sa kusina. _Taga-kain, taga-hugas ng plato pero hindi taga-luto._

  
  


“Love? Tingnan mo ‘yung tiyan mo, umaalon kapag nagsasalita ka. Nagsu-swimming ba si _pakwan_ sa loob ng tummy mo?!”

Nagbilang hanggang sampu si Kyungsoo dahil baka mapaanak siya ng wala sa oras e halos tatlong buwan pa lang naman siya sa pagbubuntis, “Alam mo, kung wala kang balak seryosohin ‘to, magpapasundo ako kina Jun bukas para ako ang bibili at doon ako matutulog sa kanila. _Jongin Kim_ naman! For once magka-interes ka naman sa pamimili! Kung hindi mo kasi ako binuntis, e di sana sitting pretty ka ngayon dito! At please lang ha, stop calling my baby _pakwan._ ”

  
  


Itong malaking lalaki na parang bata kung umasta ay ang asawa lang naman ni Kyungsoo. Isa itong tahimik lang na film producer. Nagkakilala sila sa isang indie film ni Kyungsoo na inilaban sa ibang bansa, tumabo iyon sa takilya at doon nagsimula ang _not-so secret romance_ nilang dalawa.

Nagsimula sa coffee dates, nanligaw palihim hanggang sa naging sila, nagpakasal ng sikreto and two years into marriage ay expecting na sila sa kanilang first baby. Pero para kay Jongin, si _pakwan_ daw iyon dahil parang nakalunok ng pakwan si Kyungsoo sa pagiging bilugan ng sinapupunan niya ngayon.

Well, hindi naman lihim sa fans niya na may not so non-showbiz husband siya. Alam na rin naman sa industriya na kasal siya at magkakaroon na ng anak pero iilan lang ang nakakaalam sa mukha ng kanyang guwapong husbando na medyo engot lang pagdating sa kusina.

  
  


Natahimik naman si Jongin at lumabi bago humaplos sa tiyan niya at humalik doon, “Sungit-sungit talaga. Hindi na nga tayo naglo-loving loving, aalis ka pa ng bahay natin. Oo na, ako na bibili. Promise, mairaraos ko ‘to ng ako lang mag-isa. Para man lang masuklian ko ang pagpapakain mo sa akin, baka isipin mong palamunin mo lang ako.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo at kinaltukan si Jongin pero humalik siya sa nakangusong labi nito habang nakatingala sa kanya, “Sa Cash n Carry ka mamimili, ‘di ba? Natawagan na nila Baek ‘yung management. In case na hindi ka payagan dahil may anti-hoarding law nga, ipakita mo lang ‘yung email na ifo-forward ni Dae later sa atin. Nakipag-coordinate na sila para malaman ng supermarket na we’re doing this para donation ng food packs sa mga frontliners ng bansa.”

“Ang bait naman ng asawa ko, doing good deeds para sa mga tao. E tayo kaya kailan ulit natin gagawin ‘yung _deed_?”

  
  


“Gago! Manigas ka nga diyan!”

  
  


Literal na nanigas lang si Jongin sa sala dahil muntik na siyang magkapasa sa lakas ng sapak ni Kyungsoo sa braso niya.

  
  
  


_Aha. Another day na namang si Maria ang makakapiling ni Jongin at hindi ang palad ng asawa._

  
  


~

  
  


Pasipol-sipol si Jongin habang ipinaparada ang sasakyan sa parking space ng isang malaking supermarket sa Makati. Ngayon na lang ulit siya nasinagan ng araw at masarap iyon sa balat. Panay ang ratrat ng asawa niya sa kanya bago umalis ng bahay, parang linta kung pumulupot kabibilin na mag-ingat siya at huwag makalimot sa pagbili ng maayos. 

_“Please lang, huwag ka nang bumili ng kung anu-ano. Huwag ka na ring dadampot ng hindi naman kailangan. Gusto ko sana ‘yung matitira sa budget is ipe-pledge ko sa project ni Baekhyun for the sleeping tents. Love naman, ngayon ka lang mamimili so galingan mo na. Para mamaya may premyo ka.”_

  
  


Parang kagabi lang ay napakasungit nito at halos hindi na siya papasukin sa kuwarto. Kasalanan din naman ni Jongin dahil gusto niya kapag nagagalit si Kyungsoo, napakasarap kasing asarin ng buntis niyang asawa. Pero in his defense, mahal na mahal niya ito kahit lagi niyang tinatawag na _pakwan at melon_ ang baby nilang dalawa.

Kumbaga sa madaling sabi ay naglilihi si Jongin sa masungit pero cute na cute niyang asawa na lalo yatang namumuti at nagiging blooming habang nagdadalang-tao.

  
  


Maganda ang araw ngayon and what could possibly go wrong? 

  
  
  
  
  


Apparently, pagpasok ni Jongin sa supermarket ay para siyang nahilo. Maraming aisle at napakamot siya sa ulo, bakit kapag kasama niya si Kyungsoo ay parang ang bilis-bilis ng pamimili nila?

Hindi pa masiyadong maraming tao sa grocery store kaya nagpakapositibo si Jongin na sandali lang ‘to pero hilong-hilo na siya kakahanap ng champignon mushrooms na kailangan ni Kyungsoo.

Hanggang sa umabot siya sa fruit section at naaliw sa malaking pakwan na naka-display sa estante. Bilog na bilog iyon at para siyang hibang na dinampot ang prutas at inilagay sa push cart. 

Hindi na rin alam ni Jongin kung bakit umabot siya sa aisle ng mga kitchenware para lang mahanap ang lintik na mushrooms at creams na kailangan sa sauce ng carbonara. Siguro ay mukha na siyang kawawa at hilong-hilo, di na niya napansin na may lumapit sa kanyang clerk.

_“Sir, good morning. Kailangan niyo po ng tulong?”_

Halos maibagsak niya ang hinihimas na pakwan at napatawa ang isang worker na may pangalang _Hyanggi_ sa kanya. 

_“Ay pakwan ni Kyungsoo!_ G-Good morning, Miss. Naliligaw yata ako, di yata ako dapat na pumunta sa grocery. ‘Yung asawa ko kasi maraming pinabibili, gagawa kasi sila ng friends niya ng food packs para sa frontliners. Kanina pa ako paikot-ikot, hindi ko na kaya. Ano bang diperensya ng champignon mushrooms na kailangan ng asawa ko sa iba?!”

Agad na inabot ni Jongin ang listahan na ginawa ni Kyungsoo at ngiting-ngiti ang mata ng babaeng kausap niya sinundan niya ito habang tulak-tulak ang grocery cart niya.

“Sir, ‘di naman ho pag-aano pero nabanggit niyo po kasi Kyungsoo. Perhaps, kayo po ‘yung _non-showbiz husbando_ niya na hindi marunong magluto? Ganoon po kasi ‘yung tawag niya sa asawa niya sa ig stories niya pati sa blog posts at sa youtube channel nila magkakaibigan?”

Napakamot si Jongin at parang tinamaan ng hiya dahil pinagkakalat na pala ng kanyang asawa na wala siyang hilig sa kusina at literal na _eat and run_ lang siya. “A-Ako nga ‘yung husband niya. Kung fan ka I think alam mo naman na buntis si Soo ngayon kaya hindi talaga nakakalabas. E ang hirap pala mag-grocery na ako lang mag-isa."

Sinamahan siya ni Hyanggi sa mga frozen products pati na ang mushroom na kailangan ni Kyungsoo ay walang kahirap-hirap na nahanap ng kasama niya. Halos lahat ng bilin ni Kyungsoo ay nasunod, mula sa quantity hanggang sa brands ng kailangan nito sa pagluluto.

"Buti kahit po buntis si Kyungsoo nakakapagluto pa po siya? Nako Sir, pakisabi po sa kanya fan na fan po ako. Nakaka-miss po siya sa _sessionistas_ pero magpalakas po sana siya para safe po ang baby niyo."

Tumawa si Jongin at naalala na naman niya ang biluganh tiyan ng asawa habang nakatingin sa pakwan at sa kadadampot lang nilang melon. May kahabaan na ang pila pero willing to wait naman si Jongin, isa pa ay nakapag-text na siya sa asawa na nabili niya ang ingredients na kailangan nito sa pagluluto.

"Hindi makakatulog 'yon si Soo kapag hindi nag-e-experiment sa kusina. Hayaan mo makakarating sa kanya. Also, padalhan ka namin ng pagkain, I'll ask my husbando na gawan ka bilang pasasalamat sa tulong mo."

Saglit pa silang nag-usap ni Hyanggi pero tinawag na ito ng bisor at mukhang ito na ang tatao sa isang kaha. Tinandaan niyang maigi ang mukha ng babae at laking pasasalamat niya talaga dahil baka umabot na sa pagsasara ng supermarket ay hilong-talilong na si Jongin.

  
  


Mga isang oras siyang pumila at malaki pa ang sobra sa budget na nakalaan sa proyekto ni Kyungsoo at ng mga kaibigan nito. Puno ng groceries ang sasakyan ni Jongin at pangiti-ngiti siya dahil sigurado siyang makaka-iskor siya sa asawa tonight dahil good job siya sa pamimili.

  
  
  


Pagdating ni Jongin sa bahay ay naligo siya kaagad, nakatulog daw si Kyungsoo kaya pinakisuyo niyang gisingin muna ito.

Aba, kailangan niyang ipagmalaki ang kanyang achievement pero sa totoo lang ay si Hyanggi talaga ang tumapos ng grocery shopping ni Jongin.

  
  


Nang makapag-sanitize ulit ay nakaabang na si Kyungsoo sa kusina, ngiting-ngiti habang pinapakita niya ang ingredients pati na ang packs na paglalagyan ng lulutuin nitong carbonara sa makalawa.

"So? Very good ba ako? May makukuha ba akong kiss sa iyo?"

Walang pag-aatubiling humalik si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nagdiwang si Jongin sa loob-loob niya habang malikot ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng T-Shirt niya.

"Job well done ba? Baka puwedeng ibang _job_ tayo mamaya, hmm?"

Tumaas lang kilay ni Kyungsoo at kinagat ang tainga ni Jongin bago pumisil ang kamay nito sa pagitan ng hita niya, "We'll see. Pero magaling ka naman pala mag-grocery, next time ikaw na palagi ang gagawin kong in charge sa pamimili. Thank you, love kong pogi. Love kita."

  
  


Tumalikod na si Jongin at dahan-dahang naglakad papunta sa sala, napangiwi siya. Gusto niyang tulungan ang asawa pero hindi talaga siya para sa pamimili ng mag-isa, ganoon siya ka-dependent kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


_Ngi._

  
  
  


_Wrong move pa yata._

  
  
  
  


Kaya nanood muna siya ng TV sa sala pero nanginig siya sa takot nang marinig ang matinis na sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


_"Jongin Kim! Bakit may pakwan at melon dito?! Anong gagawin natin dito, ha?!"_

  
  
  


_Patay na talaga._

  
  


_Paano niya sasabihing naalala niya ang bilugang tiyan ng asawa kaya niya kinuha ang mga prutas?_

  
  


_Bahala na._

  
  
  


~

  
  


**kyungsoo do-kim posted a new photo!**

@dkyungsookim

10.2k likes

[ photos of food containers with carbonara and photos of kyungsoo's barkada and face reveal with his husbando ]

summary of my weekend. thankful for my friends @baekbyun506, @theonlymyeon and @daekim for making this food donation as possible. <3 and to my husband for being my taste tester @jjongkim :) we've distributed 200 food packs for our frontliners. maraming salamat sa lahat ng tulong, pagpupugay sa inyo! :)

> > > ~

  
  
  
  
  


_Sa huli ay nag-shake na lang si Kyungsoo ng melon at inamo-amo ang kanyang nagtatampong asawa na mukha namang natuwa sa pa-face reveal niya rito sa instagram. Usually ay mga likod at kamay lang ni Jongin ang pinakikita niya pero ngayon ay gusto lang niyang inggitin ang buong mundo kung gaano ka-guwapo ang kanyang husband at partner for life. At kung paano nito tino-tolerate si Kyungsoo at kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa't isa._

_Makulit lang ito pero mahal na mahal niya si Jongin at base sa kanyang Instagram post kanina, literal na sinakyan niya ang trip nito._

  
  


_Dahil hindi na papayag si Kyungsoo na si Maria ang kasama ni Jongin ngayong gabi. After all, deserve naman ni Jongin ang kanyang pagmamahal (at sige na nga, pati na katawan ni Kyungsoo kahit may sa-melon na ang tiyan niya) for a job well done._

  
  


_"Love pati puwet mo mukhang big melons– Oh god. Hnngg. Ang galing mo."_

_Minsan talaga madaldal ang husbando niya pero Jongin makes up for being so good in bed kaya okay lang kay Kyungsoo. Isa pa gusto rin naman niya ng maingay sila pareho. Ehem._

  
  


_Masaya naman sila at ang baby watermelon nila and dahilan kung bakit nagliliyab ang hormones niya ngayon._

  
  
  


_Well, parehas naman silang nakikinabang ni Jongin kaya ano pa bang mahihiling niya? Nakatulong na sila sa iba, nag-e-enjoy pa ang mag-asawa._

_"K-Kyungsoo huwag masyadong maingay. Hnng. P-Paano ka kakanta bukas?"_

_Liniyad lang ni Kyungsoo ang maputing leeg at nagpatuloy sa pagtaas-baba sa kandungan ni Jongin. Nalimutan na rin nito ang nililitanya at nagsimula nang umungol dahil kay Kyungsoo._

  
  


_Sabi nga ni Kyungsoo, happy life happy wife. At siya na ang pinakamasaya at pinakamasuwerteng asawa sa buong mundo._

  
  
  


_Dahil isa itong kakaibang pagkakataon, #TamangRideLang._

  
  
  


_;)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ako ay isang pocpoc sa comments kaya thoughts, comments and bayolenteng reaksyon go go go reax lang po kayo sa comment sekshan o mangyari sapukin ako sa twitter, @jongsoonshine ready to rambol po. heart heart heart mwahpxz


End file.
